<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recall to Life by Shrillx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438796">Recall to Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrillx/pseuds/Shrillx'>Shrillx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death and Taxes (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gun Violence, Homophobia, Minor Violence, Nazi Germany, Other, Soviet Union</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrillx/pseuds/Shrillx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You follow the story of a man named Ivan Yaroslav, A major in the USSR or was... He now has to adapt to his new life, job, and world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recall to Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Before you read this has some topics that could offend a lot of people, This shall remain within the stories chapters and some very heavy topics in the future! So do be warred and remember that this was how it was like during the era that this chapter takes place!... Thanks, and enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>20:35 November 24, 1942</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The night looms above my head the sounds of guns, screaming men calling for their mothers and wifes before falling into silence and the faithful goodbyes of their children from miles away. I walked over to my comrade, a fine lad called Mels. He looked at my stubborn yet straight face then said “I've always felt that the world seemed dull in these times, but never have I thought this land and war would change the face of humanity.” I blinked slowly and replied “Why are you scared of losing it all?” He sighed and shook his head “No, I'm not scared of that...I'm scared when we get to Stalingrad that I will never see my children again.” He looked at me again and said, “I want to come home to my boys and my loving wife…” He said almost in a shout, I replied, “That's the same thing, So you are scared of death..” I’d chuckle “You fucking sissy.” He looked at me bitterly, I sighed “We are not going to die, Our great leader Stalin put us here for a reason… To not back down and let the Germans win, Your acting that everyone is dead you're just setting yourself up to fail..So man up and get on that fucking truck and fight for our leader!”  He looked at me “Thanks, Major Yaroslav” I nodded as he walked off to get on the truck that would take us to Stalingrad, I looked up at the stars.  Why has God damned us to fight in this god awful war I sighed and lit a cigarette and smoked before heading on the truck.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>06:24 November 25, 1942</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We approached Stalingrad, I could hear the sounds of men dying from both sides, I looked at the men around me and they were scared. Our cart halted after a good 3 minutes of silence I stood and took a deep breath in.  My men looked at me and I exhaled, “Give them hell, and may God help you all.” We all head off the cart to the godforsaken landscape, Broken buildings dead lining the streets of its rubble and tarnish. Dead men with Swastikas lay buried or crushed some with bullets in them some with none. I took in the scent of rotting men and exhaled this was it, this was the battle. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It was quiet too quiet, I listened and went with my small squad of 5 men.  We walked a bit before hearing BAT TING! A bullet hit a steel beam beside us from one of the buildings, we have been spotted and fired upon, my einsteins came to me and my team..fire back and run.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>07: 05  November 25, 1942</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We ran to find cover, 12 loud shots rang out the horrifying screams of pain and agony filled my ears. Only me and one other man survived the sudden attack. My own guilt of running filled my head, That the men I trained that I talked to were dead or bearly hanging on.  I knew now that God had damned us that we were next, I failed… I failed… A sound of a newly loaded gun came behind me,  I looked along with the man beside me, a Swastika armband and blue-eyed blonde-haired man… He smiled and said “Für den Führer”, I knew this was my final moment. I thought of my pretty wife and my daughter and how much they would cry. I thought of my mother and father… and if they were waiting for me on the other side..?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> ….BOOM… The darkness filled my eyes, the silence was oddly calming like the way any mother would comfort their child after it was scared by its own nightmares. The childish nightmares that we were so afraid of were NOTHING compared to this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Present Day, Somewhere In The Void</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Look!” In a hushed whisper “This is the crate!”... I heard these voices not understanding the person's language… It sounded not from here, But more importantly.. I'm in a crate? Where was I, Shouldn't I be dead..? Where's the silence? This was all too confusing. Another voice rose.. “Are you sure it's too tall, Mandy.” The person Eric spoke again “It is, It is!.. It has the big sticker on it.” </span>
  
  <span>The person hit the back of my head from outside, Still yelling on about .. Something. I hear something get picked up, something metal.. I looked up something gabed in to the top, The tip of a crowbar. God this was not good this was real bad, what if I did not die and I was knocked out and taken to a German P.O.W Camp.. I tried to move, I was in a crate of some kind. </span>
  
  <span>  I punched the wood, My hand went through. “Woah, Calm down Champ..” What was he saying.. It sounded so weird, I punch again trying to get out myself. Both of my hands were through, I started to tear the wood apart now splintering my fingers.  I peek through the glimmer shining into the box , I saw two skeletons both with faces.. Tattoos and matching wedding rings a married set of two.. Odd… One of them backed up while the other got defensive, I yelled at them telling them to back up to the wall. “What's he saying..?” The other responded “I'm unsure it's Russian..” I bust out looking around.. It seemed like I was in a storehouse in a place, I was angry these people are not friends to me. They are odd and seem like a threat. </span>
  
  <span>The one yelled at me she was  named Mandy “He's a BARBARIAN SOVITE!”... Now there were two words I understood: Barbarian and Sovite.. How dare a guy, A guy acting like this doesn't have any respe--… Wait, THEY ARE BOTH MEN!?.. What the hell is this fucking place. The homo yelled “GIVE ME THE DAMN CROWBAR BASIL!” The other man kicked it over giving it to Eric, I was roaring with anger I yelled “GET TO THAT BACK WALL NOW!” I barked, They did not understand Eric now with the crowbar charged at me. My training came back to me, I swept his knees and grabbed his frail boney arm. I snapped it like a damn twig… </span>
  
  <span>He screamed in agony the other male ran out of the room to where..? I started to beat the crap out of this bitch, he tried to swing at me I grabbed his hand and started to squeeze the quiet popping of bones went on as I squeezed, I heard heavy footsteps of 2 I threw the man into the wall he screamed in utter terror, Such a fucking sissy.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b> 30 minutes past  arrival, Somewhere In The Void</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>The footsteps were louder now, The man named Basil busted through along with a pale grey-skinned man with thick glasses that glowed..? Odd, Basil pointed at me and said something to the new man. The man looked at me. I looked at him and he said something I did not understand. </span>
  
  <span>I said in return “KEEP AWAY FROM ME, WHATEVER YOUR SAYING KEEP  BACK.”.. He understood and from the door, he walked to the side back against the back wall of this, Place.  He stopped, He stayed in my line of sight and went to the bone-head I threw. He asked in Russian “May I grab him?” I eyed him then nodded the man grabbed him and still by the wall dragged him to the other man, I still could not believe that they were a homosexual couple where I came from you would be shot if you were. I look at the other half of the snapped arm in my hand...I hurt them. The grey-skinned man looked at me and pointed to the hand. He wanted me to give it, I kicked it over. He picked it up and looked at the frayed sharp points of the break then motioned the two men to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>45 minutes past arrival, Somewhere In The Void</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Once they left I stared at the grey skinned man with the glasses, He looked at me and introduced himself as he started to talk, He stopped and corrected himself now speaking in Russian. He started “I understand you are frightened but let me say who I am, Your judgement from there.” I nodded “I am...Fate, The person of World Order and supposive...Balance, Now whom are you?” He said, I stood my ground and then spoke “I am Ivan Yaroslav, A Major in the Soviet Union.” He nodded, I pointed to the ground, still keeping my gaze on him “Where am I?” He sighed and responded “Your in the.. Void, You are dead.” I looked confused, He then told me to look at my hands I did… They were grey like his but a shade darker, I wanted to cry I was… Dead, I felt empty. I was never going to see My kids, My wife ever again.. I now looked at my clothing now partly ripped musky, Dusty with mud still stuck. I let out a long deep sigh, The man looked at me..I then said “If im dead, Why am I here...In this place that's not heaven nor hell?” He responded “...Well… You're here to work and Heaven and Hell, Do not exist at least to my knowledge. Now you're in good hands here a lot better than your nation put you through.” I looked confused. He now explained what happened in the Soviet Union and how it fell, Along with what I called a leader did... It made me want to hurl and puke…</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>1-hour past arrival, Somewhere In The Void</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew I felt horrible, I did feel so bad he said “I think you need to know more of what happened and to take some time to understand things...Now you need to understand your job, Yes?” I nod he did say I needed to work but never what the job was. He then started to explain “Your job is Being Death...The Grim Reaper..Makes sense?” I nod even though I was confused at this ‘job’. He motioned me to follow him, I did so reluctantly he brought me into an elevator we went up to the 5th floor we walked to a set of ‘Apartment’ like doors with numbers on the door… 83...84...85... We stopped at 86. He then said “This is your home for the rest of your...After life..?” I nodded and grabbed the keys that hanged on the door knob and unlocked the door, Stepping in Fate left me so I could understand things I looked at my new surrounding...Everything looked so odd and from the future I barely understood even where the fucking stove was! The bathroom was stocked with male and female products, There was no female here and this place was every gender-neutral. I now looked in the bedroom, fluffy pillows, and a nice view. I never saw a bed like this. I sat on the foot of the bed. I looked at my grey hands and musky clothing and let out a deep long sigh and started to cry… This is going to be one HELL of a ride...</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank you for reading this took way longer than it needed to be, I wanted to combine some of my favorite things to make a good story.. so thanks for giving this a look! Leave any ideas you may want in or give me your feedback in the comments or on this discord! Thanks - Shrillx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>